intertropolisandroutevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Interstate 5
Interstate 5 (I-5) is a major Interstate Highway on the West Coast of the United States, running largely parallel to the Pacific coast of the contiguous U.S. from Mexico to Canada. It travels through the states of California, Oregon, and Washington, serving several large cities on the U.S. West Coast, including San Diego, Los Angeles, Sacramento, Portland, and Seattle. It is currently the only continuous Interstate highway to touch both the Mexican border and the Canadian border. Upon crossing the Mexican border at its southern terminus, Interstate 5 continues to Tijuana, Baja California as Mexico Federal Highway 1. Upon crossing the Canadian border at its northern terminus, it continues to Vancouver, British Columbia as British Columbia Highway 99. Interstate 5 was originally created in 1956 as part of the Interstate Highway System, but was predated by several auto trails and highways built in the early 20th century. The Pacific Highway auto trail was built in the 1910s and 1920s by the states of California, Oregon, and Washington, and was later incorporated into U.S. Route 99 (US 99) in 1926. Interstate 5 largely follows the route of US 99, with the exception of a portion in the Central Valley of California. The freeway was built in segments between 1956 and 1979, including expressway sections of US 99 that were built earlier to bypass various towns along the route. From San Diego to Dana Point, Interstate 5 parallels very closely to the Pacific Ocean, until Interstate 1 starts its journey along the Pacific coast passing through major coastal cities including Long Beach, Santa Monica, Santa Barbara, Ooscondio, San Francisco, Golden Gate City, Crescent City, and entering the border into Oregon before terminating in Grant Pass at Interstate 5. I-5 turns inland north of Dana Point acting like a bypass route while I-1 starts paralleling the beaches. Much to the differences between Interstate 1 and Interstate 5, Caltrans and other authorities reported how different those interstates are. Route description California Oregon Washington : Main article: Interstate 5 in Washington The highway continues over the Columbia River and drops down into the city of Vancouver. About seven miles (11 km) into the state, it reaches the northern terminus of I-205, which is on the eastern edge of the Portland–Vancouver metropolitan area. It then tracks north by northwest through Woodland to Kelso and Longview, at which point it ceases to parallel a large bend of the Columbia River. Continuing north between the Willapa Hills and the Cascade foothills, the freeway eventually reaches Olympia, where it bends sharply east. The highway passes through the northern end of Joint Base Lewis-McChord (formerly Fort Lewis and McChord Air Force Base) and Tacoma, where it bends sharply north again to reach Seattle. The Ship Canal Bridge carries it over Portage Bay in Seattle. The freeway continues north out of the Seattle–Tacoma–Everett metro area, crosses the floodplains of three rivers, through the Skagit Valley and the Mount Vernon–Burlington Metropolitan Area to the northern city of Bellingham, to arrive at the Peace Arch Canada–US border crossing between Blaine, Washington, and Surrey, British Columbia. Highway 99 continues northwest from the border into Vancouver, BC. I-5 covers 277 miles (446 km) in Washington. Category:Interstate 5 Category:Interstate Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Major Interstate Highways Category:Interstate Highways in California Category:Interstate Highways in Oregon Category:Interstate Highways in Washington Category:Interstate Highway System Category:Highways numbered 5